Most Surprising Results
The Most Surprising Results in GameFAQs Contest history, based on what percentage of brackets site-wide expected them to occur. Special Note: All 2007 stats are based solely on how many brackets picked a character to advance, not how many had them to advance in the correct position, because SB's failure to explain the bracket more clearly resulted in nearly 50% of pickers not realizing that order mattered. See Also * Most Surprising Results of Summer 2006 * Most Surprising Results of 2007 Most Surprising Results of All-Time Entrants who predictors site-wide gave the last chance of advancing out of this particular round (or in the case of the Final, least chance of winning the Championship). # L-Block (R6) - 0.99% vs Link, Cloud, Snake in 2007 # L-Block (R5) - 1.66% vs Snake, Master Chief, Dante in 2007 # L-Block (R4) - 2.35% vs Snake, Sonic, Squall in 2007 # L-Block (R3) - 3.48% vs Snake, Kratos, Riku in 2007 # Cloud (R6) - 6.04% vs Sephiroth in 2003 # L-Block (R2) - 6.67% vs Kratos, Kirby, Donkey Kong in 2007 # Melee (R4) - 7.16% vs StarCraft in 2004 # StarCraft (R3) - 7.91% vs Wind Waker in 2004 # Snake (BR) - 8.52% to outlast Sephiroth and Mario in the 2006 BR # Amaterasu (R2) - 9.38% vs Dante, Ada, Balthier in 2007 # Mario (BR) - 9.96% to be eliminated before Snake and Sephiroth in the 2006 BR # Vincent (R3) - 10.94% vs Link, Crono, Zero in 2007 # Vincent (R3) - 12.47% vs Squall in 2005 # Samus (R6) - 12.59% vs Snake in 2006 # Link (R6) - 12.80% vs Mario in 2002 # Sonic (R4) - 13.31% vs Crono in 2006 # Cloud (R5) - 13.37% vs Link in 2003 # Melee (R3) - 14.18% vs FFX in 2004 # Mega Man (R4) - 14.50% vs Snake in 2003 # Crono (R4) - 14.60% vs Snake in 2002 # Diablo (R3) - 14.76% vs Kefka in 2005 # Big Boss (R2) - 15.07% vs Mario, Magus, Phoenix in 2007 # StarCraft (R2) - 15.62% vs Kingdom Hearts 2004 # Scorpion (R3) - 17.30% vs Pac-Man in 2002 # Ryu (R3) - 17.39% vs Cloud, Auron, Marcus in 2007 Seasonal Representation * Characters '02 - 3 * Characters '03 - 3 * Games '04 - 4 * Villains '05 - 1 * Characters '05 - 1 * Characters '06 - 4 * Characters '07 - 9 Most Surprising Results - 1v1 ONLY The least-expected results site-wide, when considering only traditional 1v1 main bracket results (no Tournament of Champions, Battle Royale, or 4-ways allowed). # Cloud (R6) - 6.04% vs Sephiroth in 2003 # Melee (R4) - 7.16% vs StarCraft in 2004 # StarCraft (R3) - 7.91% vs Wind Waker in 2004 # Vincent (R3) - 12.47% vs Squall in 2005 # Samus (R6) - 12.59% vs Snake in 2006 # Link (R6) - 12.80% vs Mario in 2002 # Sonic (R4) - 13.31% vs Crono in 2006 # Cloud (R5) - 13.37% vs Link in 2003 # Melee (R3) - 14.18% vs FFX in 2004 # Mega Man (R4) - 14.50% vs Snake in 2003 # Crono (R4) - 14.60% vs Snake in 2002 # Diablo (R3) - 14.76% vs Kefka in 2005 # StarCraft (R2) - 15.62% vs Kingdom Hearts 2004 # Scorpion (R3) - 17.30% vs Pac-Man in 2002 # Sub-Zero (R1) - 20.27% vs Master Chief in 2006 # Sephiroth (R5) - 21.70% vs Mega Man in 2003 # Melee (R2) - 22.03% vs Vice City in 2004 # Frog (R2) - 22.56% vs Master Chief in 2004 # StarCraft (R1) - 24.09% vs Halo in 2004 # Magus (R2) - 24.20% vs Ganondorf in 2003 # Chrono Trigger (R4) - 24.63% vs Mario 3 in 2004 # Crono (R5) - 24.49% vs Mega Man in 2005 # Vincent (R2) - 25.14% vs Dante in 2005 # Mario (R6) - 26.17% vs Crono in 2006 # Snake (R5) - 27.07% vs Sonic in 2006 Seasonal Breakdowns # Vincent (R1) - 39.39% vs Ganon in 2006 External Links * gfcontests.com - full prediction percentage breakdowns from every Contest Category:GameFAQs Contests